Pineapple Cove
''Pineapple Cove ''is a spin-off of the popular television series SpongeBob SquarePants. The show follows notorious pirate SpongeBob PlunderPants as he forms the SquarePants Pirates and begins his heart for the legendary City of Gold, Pineapple Cove. The average episode takes about 34 minutes, and each season is divided into 24 episodes. Originally aired on Nickelodeon, the series was transferred to DCXD Teens after several complaints about the violence in the show. Episodes Season 1 Le Beginning - Written by Zeon1 The news spreads rapidly through the world: the infamous pirate SpongeBob PlunderPants has escaped from the prison! Fear spreads rapidly throughout the sea, as other pirate crews plan their defensive strategies against such a monster. On a small floating circus, amateur strongman Patrick Armstrong hears of this news, but the show must go on! However, when a diminutive sponge wearing a amateurish pirate coat arrives to see the show, Patrick can't imagine where fate will lead him next. Ringmaster Attacks! - Written by Zeon1 To the sea star's great surprise, Patrick's great strength has impressed SpongeBob, and he is invited to join SpongeBob's pirate crew, the SquarePants Pirates. SpongeBob rouses Patrick by telling him the story of Pineapple Cove, a legendary underwater city filled much riches and true happiness. Unfortunately, the Ringmaster hears their plans to escape, and calls the Navy to arrest SpongeBob. What will happen to our heroes now? Journey Start! - Written by Zeon1 An epic battle begins to unfold on the high seas as the Navy arrives to capture SpongeBob PlunderPants. Trapped between them and the strange but powerful members of the circus, SpongeBob comes up with a daring plan: steal a Marine ship and make it his own. With Patrick's help, will this daring plan succeed? I Christen Thee... - Written by Zeon1 After successfully escape the circus of terror, SpongeBob and Patrick, on their stolen ship, ponder their next move to find Pineapple Cove. SpongeBob's only leads are a scrap of paper a half-dead prisoner gave him during his jail time, that states that "The Cove be found when the three oceans meet". SpongeBob and Patrick determine this refers to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, a mysterious and supernatural area of the sea where many pirates enter but never return, all searching for the Pineapple Cove. Before setting sail to the foreboding place, they christen their new ship "The Krusty Krab". The French Devils - Written by IHeartSpongeBob As the SquarePants Pirates set off, they encounter one of the deadliest pirate crews on the Seven Seas: Les Seaux Kéta! Known by the SqaurePants Pirates as the French Devils, they know that the Devils are also the richest crews on the Seven Seas. Everyone but SpongeBob hesitates, so he decides to attack. The battle proves to be a poor decision, as they are no match for them. However, the SquarePants Pirates steals something of undetermined value from the Devils: a squirrel female named Sandrine. She is very skinny, in rags, and has many cuts and bruises on her body. She knows little English, but manages to explain with few English words that she is the wife of the French Devils' captain. L'Amour de Sa Vie - Written by IHeartSpongeBob The crew of the Krusty Krab begin to argue with the captain about what they shall do with Sandrine. Many say that they should make her walk the plank, as she was part of the crew of Les Seaux Kéta, and that she will just take up space and lower their food provisions. However, SpongeBob comes up with the excuse that she could translate French-speaking allies for them. They crew hesitantly agrees and continues on their travels. Later that night, SpongeBob is writing in his journal in his quarters. He writes that he mustn't let the crew kill her, for he has fallen in love with her. Sandrine then enters the room, and with very poor English, tells his that he husband, the captain of the French Devils, will find him and attack him, since he took Sandrine. She then tells him that he abused her and doesn't want to go back to the French Devils. What will happen to Sandrine? Sign-Ups *IHeartSpongeBob - supervising producer, editor, plot creator Idea Corner Add your episode plot ideas here! Awards Add your awards here! Critical Reception Pineapple Cove initially received mixed to positive reviews for the pilot episode. Some critics complained of the plot, of which they said was "too fast-paced to keep up with". However, others praised the episode for its visual effects and performances from the cast. SquarePants and Star were especially praised for their portrayals of SpongeBob PlunderPants and Patrick Armstrong, respectively, upon which one critic said "it made me feel like I was actually there". When Nickelodeon green lit the series for a full season, episodes began to premiere soon after on the network. The following episodes of the season received critical acclaim from critics, however many viewers complained that the series was to violent for the younger viewers of Nickelodeon, and the series was then transferred to the channel DCXD Teens. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Zeon1 Category:Pineapple Pictures